Harlequin Circus
by Halloweenhead131
Summary: Monsters do not hide inside our closets or underneath our beds, they are within us, hiding inside our heads. And with the claws of emotion they pierce our hearts, they create our fears to bind us to our parts.
1. Chapter 1

She sat at the edge of the bed that her sister laid in. Her breathing was normal, her heartbeat calm as she watched her sisters monitors beep and do what they were meant to. The woman that was her older sister laid in the bed, unmoving except for the rise and fall of her chest, the breathing apparatus on her face fogging with each breath.

Six years it had been, her sister laying in the hospital bed growing skinny and less muscled each day while the younger sister seemed to grow and prosper at what she did.

Thievery was a simple job. Get in and out a quickly as possible with as many items that could be sold at a high price on the black market without getting caught. The money mostly went to the hospital bills and she lived on whatever was left, always working. Barely into her teenage years at the age of fourteen the reputation that proceeded her was nothing that anyone messed with.

Yes people hated her, maybe some even wanted her dead or out of commission. It was just part of the lifestyle.

It was a rather horrid way to live but as long as it kept her from the verge of starvation as well as paid for her sisters hospitalization she was content to keep on with the lifestyle of a thief.

Long before though, before her sister was in the hospital she was just a child. Still having her mother put her to bed at night, a father who worked hard to put food on the table, and a sister that taught her everything she knew. She missed the innocence of being a child, one that had absolutely everything but was forced into a lifestyle that made innocence fly out the window.

She had never thought about it so strictly before, now that she thought about it, it brought a horrible pang of regret that leaked into her strong senses and made tears sting her eyes.

She sat up in the chair from her lazy position, instead opting to cross her legs at the ankle in front of herself and cross her arms underneath her chest. She had been sitting in the same spit for hours, watching her sister dream yet another day away. She remembered the accident that had caused this, the hit and run that the security force had never fully committed their efforts to.

They had never found the man that had put her sister into a coma. And watching the rise and fall of her sisters chest made her want to beat the mans face into a bloody mush of bones, flesh and dripping blood. Many times she had though of the ways she would kill the man that did this to her sister, anyone would have thought of it many times and she did.

"Miss Daichi? Am I correct?" The doctor had placed the clip board back at her sisters bedside as he effectively broke her train of thought. Daichi barely recognized the fact that it was her sisters charts, everything on her sister was in those papers.

"Your sister will be fine as always...are you...staying the night?" Daichi shook her head, she stood, stretching. Her ribs were still painful and her neck still had a bruise, she could feel the blue mark like a stigma on her skin. She walked out the door without a word, she was said to be mute but she would rather not say something she would later regret.

She walked out the front doors of the hospital, her hands in the pockets of her sweater as her pale skin seemed to glow against the moonlight that had overtaken the big city.

"The night is darkest just before the dawn." She looked at the bloated moon, flipping her hood up onto her head she pulled up the half face mask past her nose. Only her eyes, the brilliant chartreuse colour glowing in the darkness as she blended into the shadows of the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

She looked at the ship, although it didn't sail through water it definitely was a huge customized airship. She just wished she would be able to tinker with it's insides, although she knew she wouldn't be able to.

The festival had brought people from all parts of the city to the very centre, she watched people of all ages scatter and run about, talking animately about the festival that was about to begin. She knew something was wrong though, the way 'Circus' looked around as if on guard that they were just waiting for something.

But what was that something?

She lurched forward and off the roof, catching herself on the balls of her feet, it hadn't been a long drop but it still sent spikes of pain up her legs and made her grimace slightly.

"Look-" A child ran past her, along with several others, she stepped back into the shadows almost unseen. A child looked at her, violet eyes shining in the darkness, they flashed slightly before the child was on her way. Daichi stepped out of the shadows, looking at the back of the child, that was weird, she could have swore the child had been light skinned but she was now slightly tanned. Daichi shook her head, she must have been seeing things like the usual lately.

She had been seeing weird things, people with grey skin tone and others with long lips that reached their ears in alleyways. She kept mostly to herself though, who knew, maybe grey skin and longer mouths were the knew fashions these days. She could definitely care less about what people did with their own goddamned bodies.

Music drifted through the air as she pushed her way through the throngs of people, they moved out of her way later when she started lifting grown men who pushed back by the fronts of their shirts. She dodged another group of children running towards a nyanperona mascot, she made sure to give it a wide berth or else she would probably be knocking that weird bobble head right off the cat-like mascots shoulders.

She hated mascots with a passion, dressing up in a full fledged costume and running around it it, sweating and all that. Just disgusting, plus it wasn't one of her favourite things since a childhood mascot had scared the absolute shit out of her, so much in fact that everything about dressing up, like face painting was a 'no' for her.

Although halloween she didn't mind much.

She shuddered as glassy, unrealistic and dead eyes turned towards her, she tried to blend into the crowd as hard as possible because she didn't want to be seen by the cat-like giant, plush nyanperona.

She put her hands within her pockets, her fingers drifting over her wallet, motorbike key and cell phone. They gave her a small amount of courage to continue walking through the crowds at a leisurely pace instead of running full tilt from the area.

The smell of good food and cooked goodies made her stomach growl slightly, the sweets didn't catch her eyes as much as the ramen shops did. The noodles seemed to call her from the crowds and into one of her favourite shops of all time.

"Hey 'Dai'!" The shop owner, also known as Lilia called from behind the counter, her father smiled in his mysterious way and walked into the back. He knew what she wanted, Beef Ramen coming right up as Daichi sat at the counter grimacing at the nickname.

"So whatchu' up to girly!?" Lilia almost forced herself over the counter and into Daichi's lap, the only thing stopping the older woman was Daichi's gloved hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Sight-seeing...and eating." The bowl of good soup was shifted in front of her, she broke the chopsticks and dug in, slurping the noodles into her mouth.

"So unlady-like!" Lilia grimaced as Daichi smirked, a mouthful of ramen within her left cheek. Several customers hailed Lilia for their orders and with a look she was gone to take them into the back and to her father. Daichi was left to eat and to watch the passerby of the festival, her eyes scanning the crowds and roaming over the faces of men and women alike to perhaps find someone to mark as her next victim.

She didn't find one as she had quickly turned around, the teenagers that had just given their orders to Lilia called out.

"Nyanperona!" She shuddered at the thought of even looking at the mascot as she slurped more noodles from her bowl. She couldn't even look out the windows anymore, the damned guy in the nyanperona suit kept coming by the windows.

Although it was weird and once again she thought that all those 'Circus' personal were looking or even waiting for something. She trie to ignore the giant cat and looked around for anything out of the ordinary herself, if something was going to go down then she was going to be gone before that happened.

She saw the same child as before, chartreuse eyes flashing in recognition Daichi quickly finished her ramen noodles, set the amount due on the counter and was out the door before Lilia could call out to her. Out on the streets once more she snuck past the nyanperona cat and followed the child. It was then she noticed that she wasn't just seeing things, the child's skin was actually grey in colour.

The way the child walked, it was different, there was a slight hobble to it's step, as if a wound was on it's leg.

"Hey! Kid!?" The kid turned and she was taken aback.

"What the FUCK!?" She dodged to the side, people screamed as Daichi rolled into a kneeling position. The gun in the waist of her pants was cold against her skin now, there was too many people to use it. An whatever the hell that kid was, it was nothing like a human and she didn't want to piss it off enough to find out if it would randomly start killing people off.

So she started running, she could hear it fast on her heels as she took off down a alleyway where people would never go.


End file.
